1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for ice cream and similar frozen materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice cream dispensers have been employed heretofore using a hand held cylinder which is pressed into a container of ice cream to accumulate a measured scoop in the cylinder. A piston is thereafter moved along the cylinder to eject the scoop of ice cream.
Although such prior dispensers are effective to dispense relatively accurately measured amounts of ice cream, such ice cream, particularly when frozen hard, tends to adhere to the walls of the cylinder, thereby making it difficult to eject the scoop. Even though the main body of the scoop may be ejected, a coating of frozen ice cream tends to adhere to the cylinder wall, causing difficulty in subsequently moving the piston.